Blockchain technology uses the blockchain, otherwise known as a distributed ledger, a public ledger, a transaction database, and/or by other terms, to create a publicly verifiable record of digital transactions. Digital transactions may include cryptocurrency transactions such as Bitcoin, Litecoin, Namecoin, Ethereum, and/or other similar digital transactions. Typically, users believe the identities of parties in cryptocurrency transactions are anonymous because the public keys or addresses required to send and receive Bitcoin act as pseudonyms protecting the user's identity. Bitcoin is spent by sending an amount associated with one or more input addresses to one or more output addresses associated with the intended recipient. To help protect their anonymity, Bitcoin users may use a new address for each transaction. And, when Bitcoin is spent, new addresses are generated to provide change back to the user. As such, one entity may control and/or correspond with several addresses. Also, various tools such as mixing services, splitters, or tumblers may be used to further anonymize Bitcoin transactions.